Back To The Past
by BestUsernameEver54321
Summary: Stiles got granted his dying wish; to go back into the past where it all started. To save his friends and himself. But nothing can stay the same, Stiles is still haunted by the Nogitsune and what will come. Starts at season 1. Mage!Stiles. rated T for some violence.


**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Teen Wolf'**

**Been thinking about this since...well forever really. So i decided to write it down and see what you guys think(:**

**Warning, may be a little grey!Stiles, since he'd been affected after the Nogitsune. **

**VOTE ON PAIRINGS!**

**1. No pairing?**

**2. Sterek? (we all like a little sterek)**

**3. Issac/Stiles? (whats that pairing name?)**

* * *

><p>Stiles chocked on his blood, there was burning coming from his lungs from the lack of air. Familiar brown eyes looked down on him with such pain he forgets that he's dying for a second. The nogitsune was gone, that's all that mattered. None of them would have expected him to die along with it though, and he couldn't blame them. Slowly he felt his body begin to shut down, the calls of his name echoing in his ears.<p>

He felt the darkness creep up on him, the evil still lurking beneath his skin. He killed Allison, he deserved to die. The nogitsune didn't separate himself from Stiles like everyone thought it would, _no_, it kept itself inside. Twisting his thoughts into something sinful. And he let it, he was tired of fighting, being used by the pack like a slave. They weren't always like that, Derek was a good Alpha. But then Scott had to shove him aside, then everything went downhill.

He wished he could have one last chance at changing history. Help Scott become a good wolf, help Derek with his pack and haunted memories, and help himself with his magic so he could protect everyone. With one last choke on his blood, his eyes fluttered closed and he was met by darkness. His green magic floated around him in swirls as it drifted off into the air.

Derek held his friend in his arms, tears streaming down his face as he saw his eyes shut close. He felt his heart rip as he lost another person he cared for.

Scott fell to his knees, a silent scream escaping his lips. His best friend, his brother was dead. The nogitsune twisted him into something he wasn't, and he couldn't stop it. He was too busy with Kira to notice how his friend was changing.

Issac placed a hand on Scotts shoulder. His eyes glistening with tears at the limp form of someone he could call friend. He was always there for him, even when he could be a dickhead, Stiles never gave up.

Lydia broke down crying and fell next to Scott. Stiles didn't deserve her back tone and bitchiness whenever he complemented her. He was the best thing that she could have but she was just too stubborn to say yes and ruin her reputation. Sticking with jocks and douchbags instead.

Aiden and Ethan lowered their heads at Stiles. He was a cool guy who didn't deserve what happened to him. They both teased and pushed him around for no good reason, and for that they were sorry. They'd honor the name of Stiles Stillinski for now on.

Derek let out a mournful howl to the night sky. The rest of the pack followed and echoed the howl.

* * *

><p>Stiles was jolted awake by an alarm. His eyes were wide with fear and sweat glistened his skin. Looking around frantically he saw that he was in his room. But that was impossible; he was dying in Derek's arms not so long ago. His mind was racing with possibilities, looking at his stomach where a sword should be he found nothing but sweat marks. Patting himself down, his hands reached his hair, it was still longer than the old buzz cut.<p>

"STILES TURN THE ALARM _OFF_!" hearing his father shouts he didn't hesitate. Using his magic the alarm shut off with the twitch of his fingers. Sitting in his bed he blinked. Where was he? Choosing to investigate he weakly got out of bed and searched through his desk. Eyes landing on his phone where it was charging, he unplugged it and looked at the date. His eyes almost bugged out of his skull. 2011. Falling onto his desk chair a slow grin made its way to his face, he got his wish. Tears made its way to his eyes as he choked on a sob. He was alive, everyone was alive. "Stiles are you getting ready for school?"

His mind froze, Scott was still bitten. Derek was a suspect, Issac was still being abused, Erica and Boyd…this was all too much.

"Yeah Dad" he responded weakly and started getting ready for school. Looking at himself in the mirror he was shocked to see that his appearance hadn't changed from 2014. He was supposed to be 16 and he looked 18. Sighing, he put on his clothes and finished it up with a red hoodie and black converse. Grabbing all of his essentials he made his way downstairs to see his father with a cup of coffee, reading a police file and biting into his toast. Looked up to see his son he dropped everything.

"What? Something on my face?" Stiles joked and took some cereal out from the cupboard.

"Nothing it just…you look different from yesterday" his father profiled with narrowed eyes. Stiles swallowed down the panic and put on an easy grin.

"Just because you're loosing hair does _not_ mean you get to pick on mine" John scoffed and let it go.

Walking into school Stiles met up with Scott who was parking his bike.

"Scotty!" he shouted and jogged over, ignoring some wide eyed that his classmates gave him. The brown haired boy turned around and his mouth instantly dropped open at his appearance. Stiles thought that he'd be getting that a lot. Seeing a porche parking next to Scott, his heart dropped at remembering one pest. Jackson, yes he was nicer to Stiles after he and Scott helped him out with his little lizard problem. But that was in the future, this was the past.

The door opened and banged into Scott who looked confuse. Stiles ran up just as Jackson got out with a pissed off expression.

"Dude, watch the pain job" he said to Scott. Stiles walked up behind the guy and tapped his shoulder "What do you…" his voice trailed off as he took in the sight of Stiles. His eyes widened in amazement "Stillinski?"

"Hey" he said with a grin "Stop worrying about your car and start worrying about your intellect. And I'm sure with your driving skills a paint job won't be the only thing you'll worry about" patting him on the shoulder with fake sympathy he grabbed Scotts arm and the two walked off, leaving a dumbstruck Jackson.

"Stiles, what happened to you?" Scott asked as they both walked towards the school. His hand reached up to touch Stiles' hair but retracted at realizing how weird it would look "You're hair is awesome, and clothing style has changed, plus when did you have muscles?!" he practically shouted as he pocked Stiles' arm. The other boy chuckled and patted his back.

"Me to know and you to never find out" Scott suddenly looked concerned.

"You're not doing drugs are you? Cause that's bad for you, you could get addicted and-"

"Scott, Scott" Stiles shushed and smiled "I'm not doing drugs ok?" the worry left the boys face "Besides, lets see this thing" Stiles said as he remembered that he had to act clueless about werewolves. Scott looked around before lifting up his shirt to reveal a huge ass band-aid "Ohh" he said with wide eyes and went to touch it, Scott twitched and glared at him. Pulling it back down the started to walk again.

"It was too dark to see anything but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf" Stiles scoffed and shook his head.

"It wasn't a wolf"

"Yeah, it was"

"Um, no it wasn't" Scott looked like he was about to argue but Stiles just put his hand up "California hasn't had wolves in sixty years"

"Really?" Scott asked, trying to process what he heard.

"Yes really" Stiles said with fake knowledge "There are no wolves in California…" his voice trailed off as he saw Lydia walking with an indifference expression on. Stiles smiled at her and waved. She frowned for a second before smiling back. Scott watched with open amazement, along with the rest of the students standing around.

"Dude, she smiled back" Scot said as he whacked Stiles's arm, huge grin on.

"_No_, really?" he said with sarcasm. The other boy rolled his eyes and smirked.

"If you're not going to believe me about the wolf then you not gonna believe me when I tell you I found the body" Stiles looked at him in shock before a wide grin spread across his face.

"Are-are you kidding me?"

"No, but I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month" Stiles scoffed and wrung an arm across his shoulders.

"This is amazing Scotty. Did you take any pictures?"

* * *

><p>"As you all know there indeed was a body found in the woods last night" the teacher said as he wrote stuff on the board. Scott turned to look at Stiles who winked at him, looking around the class he turned to see Issac who was in the far corner of the room. Sinking into the shadows. The teacher continued to speak as Stiles watched the boy hug his jacket closer to his small form. Stiles' heart panged for him and his mind came up with every single plan to try and kill the man who was doing this to his friend.<p>

Looking at the syllabus on his desk he scanned over them and smirked at how he already knew them all. Sparing a glance at Scott he saw how he was looking out the window and across the room. Rolling his eyes at the wolf he froze at the realization that he was about to see Allison. His heart shrunk at seeing the person who he enjoyed murdering. Shivering at the memory, he looked up at the door being opened. The principle and Allison entered the room.

"Class this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome" Stiles and Allison caught gazes and he smiled friendly, she returned it. On the outside he looked calm but on the inside he was screaming. She walked to a free desk which happened to be next to Stiles.

"I'm Stiles" he said in a whisper, she turned to look at him.

"Allison, you already knew that" they both chuckled softly and Stiles watched in amusement as Scott turned around, offering her a pen "Thanks" Scott spared a glance at Stiles when he turned back around. He saw a hint of jealously and suspicion hidden in them and cringed.

When the class bell rang Stiles all but jumped out of his desk as he rushed to try and talk with Issac. Finally catching up to him in the hallway he ignored some girls taking notice of his changes and ran next to him.

"Hey Issac" the boy looked startled at someone speaking to him and almost looked like he'd have a heart attack then and there.

"H-Hi" came the stuttered reply. Stiles smiled warmly and patted him lightly on the back "Stiles"

"You doing anything after school?" he asked with a grin.

"N-No"

"Great!" he exclaimed "Then you can come with me to the lacross field and support Scotty" he said and hearing no objection but a shocked face, his grin widened "See you there buddy" and with that said he disappeared into the crowd, leaving a stunned Issac.

Stiles headed over to his and Scotts locker, seeing the young wolf look at him with raised eyebrows he shrugged.

"Where did you disappear to?" came the first question.

"I asked Issac if he wanted to join me supporting you during trials" he said simply, Scott raised his eyebrows in bemusement.

"Issac Lahey? I didn't know you two were friends" he said with a frown. Stiles opened his locker and rolled his eyes. Scott's eyes widened and looked at Stiles shocked "What do you mean support me?"

"I'm not trying out for Lacross this year" Stiles said with a shrug. Scott showed his disappointment and concern.

"But you love Lacross"

"I never play Scotty, I'm a bench warmer. But you" he said with a smile and playfully punched his shoulder "have talent" Scott snorted on a laugh and opened his locker.

Stiles figured that if he did Lacross this year then he wouldn't have time to spend with Isacc, Boyd, Erica and especially Derek. He needed a friend and he was going to give him one. Looking over at Scott he saw how he was transfixed by Allison.

"Dude, you look like a creep" he said and groaned at how Scott was too busy drooling to hear him.

At lunch Stiles had invited Issac to sit with them, Scott was still confused as to why he was doing this but let the matter drop.

"So, Allison, I saw you drooling over her in English" Scott glared at him but spared a glance at the table to where she was sitting with Lydia's clique.

"I think every other guy is" came the quiet reply from Issac. Scott looked at him with a smile and gave Stiles a shit-eating grin. Stiles waved that off.

"Still, I think you should ask her out to that party on Friday"

"What party?" Scott asked innocently as he sipped his water. Issac was watching with interest as he ate his food.

"Come on dude, you know which party. Don't try to play dumber than you already are" he said and grinned into his apple at the stuttering Scott.

"Fine!" he gave in and groaned at the shit eating grin Stiles gave him. Issac snickered at the two "Yes, I may have a crush on her but…"his voice trailed off "I'm not like the other guys. I'm just a nerd and she's amazing"

"I think that the Lacross tryouts may change her mind" he said knowingly, Scott snorted and shook his head while Issac raised an eyebrow at what he meant.

* * *

><p>During Lacross trials Stiles sat on the bench as he watched Scott show off his wolfy powers, everyone was cheering for him and he couldn't suppress the huge grin.<p>

"H-Hey Stiles" hearing the voice of Issac he turned to look at the boy who was making his way up. Faded blue jacket hugging his skinny form. Stiles welcomed his with open arms.

"Hey Issac, buddy" the two spent the next hour or so cheering and talking. So far Stiles had been able to get Issac to open up and laugh along with him. He stopped his stutter and his back wasn't as hunched as it usually was. After the game the two exchanged numbers and went their separate ways.

A couple hours after Scott and Stiles were wandering through the forest in search for Scott's inhaler. They walked past a stream and Stiles barely listened to Scott as he felt his sock turn wet. Oh gross.

"I don't know what it was, it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing, I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things" Stiles put his hands in his pocket as they walked through the forest.

"Smell things? Like what?"

"Like the mentos in your right pocket" Stiles scoffed and checked in his right pocket, the smile dropped as he took it out.

"Ok…" he said slowly as Scott turned around. When he wasn't looking Stiles smirked in joy as he figured they were about to meet Derek "This all obviously started with the bite"

"What if this is like an infection? Like my body's flooding with adrenalin before I go into shock" Stiles rolled his eyes and ran ahead of him.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't an infection Scott"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Pretty sure, since you're my best friend and all. Then again...the only infection I know of which shows the signs is Lycanthropy" Scott froze and looked at Stiles with wide worried eyes.

"Is that bad?"

"Oh yeah" Stiles responded with a grin and walked slowly towards Scott "You get all hairy, eyes turn yellow" Scotts eyes went huge in horror "nails extend into claws, teeth turn into fangs, you loose control of yourself on a full moon and go rabid" by this time Stiles was invading Scott's personal space "But you know, its not all that bad" he shrugged, turning on his heel and walking away.

"Not that bad?!" Scott shouted in panic "That sounds horrible! I sound like a freaking werewolf!" Stiles resisted the urge to laugh.

"Yeah, you do don't you? I honestly could see you as one though" behind him Scott scrunched his face up in disgust "So where did you exactly drop your inhaler?"

"I dropped it somewhere around here. The deer came running, I saw the dead body…" Stiles turned around and looked to where his friend was crouched down on the ground.

"Maybe the killer moved the body?" he asked.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler, those things cost eighty bucks" rolling his eyes he turned around to see Derek Hale standing in his signature black leather jacket. His heartbeat didn't even jump, but it sure felt like it was cracking.

"Hi" Stiles said with a smile. Derek tilted his head a little in confusion at that response.

"Hi" Scott said dryly as he kept looking.

"Not to you dumbass" Stiles nudged him with his foot and Scott looked up to see Derek. The wolf hastily got up and wiped himself off. Derek came walking over with an emotionless expression.

"What are you doing here?" he asked "This is private property"

"Sorry man, no clue about that little fact. We were just looking for his inhaler" Stiles said as Scott looked like he was about to faint with embarrassment. Derek produced the inhaler and threw it to Scott who caught it with ease. The brooding wolf walked off and Stiles repressed the urge to smile fondly after him "Well done Scott, we have managed to piss off the one and only Derek Hale"

"Whose that?"

"He's like well-known around here after what happened" Stiles informed as they walked back to his jeep.

"What happened?" he was about to answer but thought better.

"Not my place to say"

Out in the distance Derek listened into their conversation and frowned at that. Usually everybody loves to talk about the 'tragic accident' that happened ot his family, but this boy seemed to have respect. He smelt different to the others. Like a mage of some sort, but that was unlikely. All of the mages were extinct, they died before the house fire. Turning back he ran through the forest back to his house.

* * *

><p>On Friday night Stiles ran through the preserve, eyes showing a green tint as his magic was powered up by the moon. Coming to a tree where Allison's coat was he went to take it off when a dark figure bashed into his side. Falling to the ground he quickly got back to his feet and saw it was Derek.<p>

"What are you doing here?" he growled and eyes shone red. Stiles chuckled and shook his head at the classic Derek.

"I'm here to see you actually" he said. Derek narrowed his eyes with suspicion and changed into a fighting stance "Nothing to do with killing, I can assure you. I want to tell you to take care of my friend. Don't push him to be in your pack or it will be your downfall"

"Why should I trust you?" he asked hesitantly. Stiles made his eyes glow green with power. Derek retracted, mouth agape with awe "You're a mage…"

"I'm the last of my kind" he said sadly "You can trust me Mr Hale, I only wish to be apart of your pack" Derek walked forward slowly and put his hand out.

"I will be honored for you to join my pack" they shook each others hands and Stiles's magic flowed from his hand up to Derek's. He was now officially apart of his pack "Call me Derek, Stiles" He smiled up to him but froze when he heard the rushing footsteps of Scott.

"Remember Derek, Scott doesn't want this, not yet anyway. He thinks you bit him that night" Seeing the shocked look of Derek he sighed "Just, tread lightly"

"Does he know about you?" his Alpha asked in concern.

"No" he shook his head sadly, turning around he felt a feeling of dread "Until now" they both saw Scott's wolf form rush to the tree.

"Where is she!" he roared. Derek and him walked forward into the light.

"She's safe" said Derek "from you"

"I told you to tread lightly" Stiles whispered to him. Scott looked up in shock at seeing him with Derek.

"You're with Derek. You took her!" he roared, bright yellow eyes darkening coming to attack Stiles. His magic flowed through him, about to defend himself Derek lashed out to Scott and the two tumbled through the forest floor. Derek pushed him up against the tree and froze "What did you do with her?!" Stiles looked around at hearing a twig snapped. Running to the two he knelt besides Derek. Scott looked up at Stiles with betray leaking in his eyes "I thought you were my friend"

"I still am" he whispered.

"Shh" Derek hissed and looked around "Too late" he said and turned to Stiles "Take him and run"

"Hunters?" Stiles asked with fear. If he was caught God only knows what could happen. Derek nodded and pushed Scott away "Scott, come on" Stiles said as they took off.

A sudden flair burst near them, they were blinded for a second and a sudden scream of pain broke Stile out of the trance. Turning to face Scott he saw he had an arrow stuck through his arm. Scott had a look of fear, but it wasn't directed at him. Hearing footsteps behind him he felt his heart drop. Hunters.

"Get away from the boy monster" hearing Mr Argents voice. Stiles smirked and winked at Scott. His green magic flowed over his arms and he heard an awed whisper "Mage" with a flick of his wrist Mr Argent flew backwards to the ground. Hearing a roar come from behind him Derek took care of the other two. Stiles pulled the arrow out of his friends arm and pushed him to run. Turning around he saw Derek catch up. The three ran through the trees only to stop when Scott collapsed to the ground holding his healing arm in pain.

"Who were they?" he asked in fear. Question directed to Derek who looked back to see if they were following them.

"Hunters. They've been hunting us for centuries" Scott looked at him in anger.

"Us! You mean you, you did this to me!" He said and got up to his feet.

"No he didn't Scott" Stiles defended, green magic leaking into his eyes. His friend turned to him with betrayal and anger.

"Why should I trust you? You've been lying to me, working with him, he took Allison and probably killed her"

"Allison's at home" Stiles said "And why should you trust me? Because I'm your best friend!" Scott scoffed and looked at him in anger.

"A friend would tell me that they had magic!" he shouted and pushed Stiles, but he didn't budge.

"I couldn't Scott" he said sadly "I'm a mage, and the last of my kind. I couldn't tell anyone this, if I did then the hunters would kill me like they did with my mother!" He shouted back and was pleased to see some guilt in Scott's eyes "My dad doesn't know I'm one Scott. And if I told you…you would have died" there was silence after that.

"Then why are you telling me now?"

"Because you can protect yourself" Derek spoke up "You can see better, hear more clearly and move faster that any human could ever hope. You've been given something that most people would kill for"

"And you need to learn to control it" Said Stiles. Scott breathed deeply, trying to take in everything "Derek will help you since he was born with it" Derek looked at him with confusion as to how he knew that detail.

"What am I?" Scott asked.

"You're a werewolf"

Derek and Stiles exchanged numbers on the way back to his jeep. Scott trailing behind in a trance. Driving back home was filled with silence until Scott broke it.

"So you can do magic" Stiles shifted in his seat, hoping they could have avoided this talk until later.

"Yup"

"Cool" came the reply and Stiles swerved on the road in shock. He looked to his friend who was smiling.

"Cool? I thought you would be mad still"

"Nah, I understand why. You were worried for my protection, and that's cool man. Not saying that I'm a little hurt, cause I am cause that a pretty big detail but, yer I forgive you"

"Thanks bro" Stiles said with a smile and patted Scotts head, giving a glance at Scott he saw some worry still etched into his face "You ok?"

"I'm worried"

"About what?" Scott sighed and rested his head against the window.

"Everything. But you know what worries me the most?"

"Of you say Allison I'm gonna punch you in the head"

"She probably hates me now" Stiles groaned and rolled his head.

"I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Just don't tell her the truth" Scott looked at Stiles with a confused expression.

"Why?"

"Oh, you know just because her father was the one who shot you with an arrow" he said casually. Scott's eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"WHAT!? Oh my _god_ I'm going to die" he whined and banged his head on the window.

"Yeah, you had to pick the hunters daughter didn't yah Scotty?" he teased and drove up to Scott's driveway. Pulling over he spared a glance at the shocked Scott "Don't worry, just play it cool and don't wolf out around her parents, and do not under any circumstance be in the same room with Kate. Allison's auntie. She's a bitch, to be frank" Scott nodded weakly but looked at Stiles.

"Is this why you've been so different lately? And been so agitated around Allison?" Stiles took a deep breath and nodded gravely. Even though it wasn't the truth, it was at least apart of one "You know, no more lies between us Stiles. If we're going to get through this we need to rely on each other"

"Yeah Scotty. I know" and with that he felt his heart break a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Tell meh if you want this to continue!(:**


End file.
